


Not Your Traditional Prince Charming

by Aewin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Broh, Broh Week, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/pseuds/Aewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and the Krew are invited to the Fire Nation for an all-expense-paid post-Amon vacation.  Bolin discovers turtleducks, traditional summer festivals, and a certain sexyfine General.  As they grow closer, he learns that Iroh is not your traditional Prince Charming.  (Broh Week 2012)</p><p>Begins fluffy, degenerates into smut around Chapter 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

Zuko's voice cracked with emotion as he spoke. The chilled air bit at Bolin's face despite the fur-lined coat pulled tight around it, and the crowd was still and silent.

“Katara was the most loving woman I have met, in my long life,” Zuko continued, “and words cannot express the depth of the love that we all carried for her in return. We take comfort that she passed gently, in her sleep-” He was cut off by a shout.

“Hell yeah!” yelled a clearly drunk Bumi from the crowd. “As if anything but old age could have whooped Mom's ass!” There was nervous tittering from some in the crowd, but most were glaring fiercely in Bumi's direction. Bolin could see Tenzin's face, and hoped he was never on the receiving end of that scowl. Zuko coughed to regain attention, and continued.

“And now this paragon of the South, the Painted Lady, beloved wife of Avatar Aang, shall now rejoin him in the afterlife. We consign her to the waters, that her spirit may rest in peace.” He nodded. Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Lin stepped forth from the crowd to pick up the small boat that Katara rested in. Around her body were mementos from her loved ones; letters from those whose lives she had touched, and small reminders of family and friends. She was peaceful in death, a content smile curling up at the corners of her wrinkled mouth. The bearers lowered the boat into the water of the stream, and they watched as the rushing waters carried Katara from them for the final time.

Zuko stepped forward and placed Katara's necklace in a small altar beside the altar to Aang. He bowed his head solemnly.

“Let us have a moment of silence for this wonderful woman.”

***

Bolin wandered aimlessly through the crowd at the feast, when he smacked into someone he'd never expected to see in the Southern Water Tribe.

_“Tahno?”_

“The one and only,” smirked the fully-restored waterbender. Despite his somewhat humbled nature nowadays, Bolin still wanted to slap that look off his face.

“What are you doing here? Did you even know Master Katara?”

Tahno rolled his eyes.

“Please, I _know_ I'm amazing but even _I_ had to start somewhere. Master Katara trained me as a child and turned me into a bending _machine_. Without her, the Wolfbats would have never existed.”

Bolin wondered if this wouldn't have been a good thing, but decided to keep it to himself out of respect for Katara. He certainly didn't want to be seen hanging out with Tahno, though. He had a reputation to maintain.

“That's uh—that's interesting, Tahno. You know what? I suddenly don't feel so good. Must have been the seal jerky. I think I'm gonna go...uh, lay down for a bit.”

Bolin disengaged from Tahno, realizing that he'd pigeonholed himself into returning to the complex of huts that was housing all these visitors. What a waste. There was free food and everything out here. Sighing, he drew the furs closer to his face and set off towards his igloo. It was a short walk. He drew the furs back from the entrance thankfully, glad to be getting out of the icy wind.

He wasn't expecting to find anyone inside, so was surprised to see General Iroh reclining against the wall of the igloo. His eyes were shut, and his face was forlorn. Bolin realized he'd gotten the wrong hut, and moved slowly backwards, trying not to draw the man out of his reverie.

His boot crunched on the snow near the entrance, however; General Iroh's puffy eyes flew open and snapped to Bolin, a look of surprise on his face. Bolin panicked.

“Hi there! I, uh...seem to have gotten the wrong...I mean, this igloo looks just like mine, and...I'm verysorryGeneralsir, I'll just be going, and...”

Iroh sighed, and gestured for him to come in. His eyes were silently pleading for companionship.

“Bolin. I didn't expect...I'm just a bit distraught over Katara's passing. I could use a diversion, if you've the time to spare.”

The earthbender hesitated. He didn't know Iroh amazingly well, but he seemed a decent enough guy, and he'd clearly been crying. Bolin knew when his considerable skills were needed. He nodded, stripped his jacket off in a quick movement, and moved around the fire to sit beside Iroh.

“Do you...do you want to talk about it, General, sir?”

Iroh sighed again, and put his face in his hands. He was silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts, then collected them enough to put them into words.

“Katara was...was more of a mother to me than mine ever was, and I was hardly ever even here. My mom was always busy preparing to run the Fire Nation, but Katara always had time for me when I visited. She treated me like a normal child, not some snotty prince to be indulged. I credit her for what I've become. I'd be your average bratty, undisciplined nobleman if she hadn't knocked some common sense into me. I suppose that's why her death has hit me harder than Aang's and Toph's.”

Iroh took a deep breath to continue, but couldn't. He looked so lost, a bit like Pabu had when Bolin had first found him. His red jacket hung limply off him due to the damp environs, and there were shadows under his eyes from lost sleep. His hands clenched and unclenched on the floor in an effort to grab hold of anything that could anchor him. Bolin couldn't stand it. He scooted closer to Iroh, and pulled him to his chest in a tight hug. He felt Iroh tense for a second, and then relax in his hold. Bolin could hear his own heartbeat acutely. He took deep, slow breaths so his pounding heart didn't disturb Iroh.

They sat together for spirits knew how long, until Bolin heard the crunch of boots on ice, and the subsequent firm knock on the side of the igloo. He hurriedly pushed the half-conscious Iroh from him, trying not to be too discourteous, and called for the visitor to come in.

Zuko entered, stooped enough with age that he didn't have to stoop much further to get into the igloo. His eyes widened as he saw a bleary-eyed Iroh disengaging from Bolin's vicinity, but whatever he thought, he kept it to himself, for which a blushing Bolin was eternally grateful.

“Ah, Bolin. I admit, I was only expecting to find my grandson here, but it's fortunate that you're here as well. I meant to ask if you'd like to visit the Fire Nation for a while, and take a bit of a vacation. Korra and Mako have already said yes, though I'm afraid Miss Sato declined in order to stay in Republic City and rebuild her family business. I just thought that after the whole mess with Amon and fixing up the city, you all might need a getaway.”

He laughed. Bolin was nodding fervently at him across the fire.

“I take that as a yes, then. Iroh, you'll be coming too—your unit is on leave for two months since you've been out so long. It will be nice to have you home again, however briefly.”

Iroh, having finally returned to cognizance, nodded in affirmation.

“Well then, I look forward to having you. Your ship will arrive tomorrow.”

When Zuko left, Bolin hugged Iroh close to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist sneaking in a bit of Tahno. I hope you enjoyed his brief moment of sass, because you won't be seeing him again in this fic.


	2. Protection

The Fire Nation Capital wasn't as big as Republic City, but it was infinitely more confusing to Bolin. He'd grown up on the streets of Republic City. He knew every back alley like he knew Mako's scarf. The Fire Nation though; these streets were labyrinthine, obviously the result of urban sprawl over ages. This was not the meticulous planning that went into a modern metropolis. 

He'd given up on getting much of anywhere, and didn't have many yuans to spend besides, so he spent most of his time wandering the Capitol building where they were being housed. His favorite place was the courtyard in the middle of the palace. It contained serene rock gardens, perfect for practicing his bending (provided he cleaned up after; a priest in red robes had scolded him thoroughly for disturbing the gentle wave patterns in the sand on his first day there). Noon found him there again, practicing by himself to avoid disturbing Mako and Korra's 'alone time'.

“Hit it!” someone said, and he heard a loud plop, followed by angry quacking. He turned to the pond to see what was happening. Several of the palace kids were throwing pebbles at a family of turtleducks in the pond, laughing when the mother surged forward to bite them ineffectually.

Plop. Splash. Bite. It happened again.

“Hey! What do you kids think you're doing!? I'll tell the Fire Lord on you!” Bolin found the words coming out of his mouth without thought.

The oldest child of the three pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue at Bolin.

“Nyaa, what're _you_ gonna do about it? Who's the Fire Lord going to believe, the son of the palace's most respected scribe, or a stupid _foreigner_ who can't even firebend?”

The child's words hurt. Bolin sputtered, looking for something to say. A new voice, one now familiar to him and not unlike the previous Fire Lord's, spoke from the shadowy edge of the courtyard.

“He might be inclined to believe me when I tell him I saw it with my own eyes,” said Iroh, stepping from the shadows. “And Ming, must I remind you that you're in trouble with the court already for that incident with the dog last year? If I see you hurt one more animal, I'll personally escort you to the Boiling Rock.”

Ming's face drained of color. He seemed about to posture some more, then thought better of it. He drew himself up, and turned to leave with his companions, uttering a final “Hmmph.”

Bolin opened his mouth to thank Iroh, but was preemptively silenced by a loud peep from below. He looked, and saw a turtleduckling sitting unnaturally motionless by the edge of the pond. He bent to shoo it into the pond, but it wouldn't move. The earthbender frowned.

A voice came from near his ear.

“It seems injured. Shall we take it to the palace healers?” said Iroh softly. Bolin looked up and was unnerved to find Iroh's face inches from his, amber eyes staring into his own.

“Y-yes,” stammered Bolin. “Could you show me where they're at? I'm still pretty lost around here.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

***

An hour of waiting (during which the turtleduckling pooped several times); a frantic search for supplies; a monumental decision. The two soon found themselves in Bolin's room with a small container of insects, a pan of water, and what must have been the world's _loudest, dirtiest turtleduck._

Bolin watched nervously as Iroh tried to place the bird in the water, giggling when it took a liquid dump all over the General's impressive uniform. Iroh swore, and removed his outer jacket.

“General, Sir, thank you for your help. That healer spoke so fast I didn't really catch everything she said, but I'd really like to take care of it.”

“It's just Iroh, please, and I don't mind helping you with the turtleduck. I admire those with deep compassion. You included.” The man gave him a warm smile.

Bolin smiled back. Then he caught sight of something behind Iroh, and winced. “I really hope you mean that, because Pabu just climbed on your coat over there. He's been shedding bad in this heat...that poor jacket is probably gone for life.”

Iroh twisted to look at Pabu nesting in his dirty jacket, and let loose with a loud, deep laugh. The sound rang in Bolin's ears, and he chuckled along with the General. When their laughing fit ended, Iroh spoke again.

“You know, this reminds me of a story Grandpa Zuko used to tell me. When he was little, he used to be just like those kids. He threw pebbles at those poor birds every day. Then his mother caught him, and taught him to be more considerate. I'm glad she did; I've met Aunt Azula, and I'd dearly hate to be her grandchild. She never learned about compassion, unfortunately.”

Bolin gave him a broad grin. “I'm glad Zuko learned. Otherwise, I'd be stuck here getting pooped on all by myself.” Iroh laughed again, then dislodged himself from the turtleduck.

“I've got a state dinner to attend. You wouldn't happen to have a spare formal coat laying around? My rooms are in the far wing, and it's coming up pretty fast. I thought I'd make it with plenty of time, but I didn't count on...this.” He gestured to the duck-care accoutrements surrounding them.

Bolin grimaced, spreading his arms wide to indicate a lack of nice clothing.

“Unless...you could have the one I'm wearing? It's pretty nice. It might do. That stupid bird hasn't managed to get to it yet, thanks to your oh-so-valiant sacrifice.”

“It would be a tremendous help, Bo.”

_Bo. Nobody called him Bo, except for a few of his fangirls, and Mako on a good day. It made him happy to hear it from the General._

Bolin swiftly undid the clasps down the front of his shirt, trying not to rumple it. He turned to hand it to Iroh, only to find himself being thoroughly scrutinized by those delicious golden eyes. He blushed deeply, and held the jacket out to Iroh. It seemed to knock the man out of a daze. He swiftly recovered.

“Bolin, I couldn't convince you to help me get this on? It's an older style that I'm not used to wearing. I'm not sure where they even got these clothes to give you guys.”

Bolin nodded shyly, and moved towards the General. Iroh's arms brushed against him several times as they moved together, quickly fastening clasps and straightening hems and cuffs. Bolin was amazed to discover that the General was even warmer than Mako. It was nice, he realized, and he leaned unconsciously into the General's warmth.

Iroh shook him. “Bo. Bo, I've got to go now. I'll be back later, to pick up my coat and check on the turtleduck. You should probably get some sleep after you tend to this poop monster. You're falling asleep on me.” Bolin nodded absently, and drew away.

“Goodbye.”

Iroh's heart pounded as he headed to the banquet. He breathed in the scent of Bolin from his still-warm shirt. What was this young earthbender doing to him?


	3. Devotion

Iroh found himself on the way to Bolin's room again. He wasn't sure whether it was out of habit or his growing fondness for the boy, as their turtleduck (aptly named 'Stinky' by Bolin) had been released back into the pond the prior day. He was out of luck, though; Bolin was out. 

Where would Bolin have gone? Bolin had grown fond of their bird, and was likely visiting it. Iroh headed to the pond.

Sure enough, Bolin was there, happily throwing chunks of bread at the small army of turtleducks in the water. Iroh smiled at the adorable sight, and strode forward.

“Bo. I knew when you weren't in your rooms that I'd find you here.”

Bolin spoke around a mouthful of bread. “Well, I couldn't leave poor Stinky out here to starve, y'know? And I was thinking of practicing some Earthbending. Oh, oh, look what I can do!” 

He threw the rest of the bread into the pond, causing a flurry of activity in the water as the fish grabbed at the bread. Stinky and the other turtleducklings skimmed across the water in hot pursuit of the treat. Bolin then moved to the rock garden, Iroh in tow. 

He raised his hands theatrically, and began to levitate the largest boulder in the garden. It wobbled a bit in the rising, but remained stable. Iroh clapped with the appropriate amount of dramatic appreciation, and Bolin began to lower the rock. The boulder fell and Bolin fell with it, hitting his head viciously against the ground.

True to his military training, Iroh didn't panic. He scooped up the earthbender's bulky frame with a strength belying his slimmer figure, and rushed to the healers.

***

Bolin opened a bleary eye to discover that he was in his room, laying in bed, and Iroh was sitting in a chair nearby, a frown on his usually-handsome face.

“Hey. Hey, what happened?”

All the tension drained from Iroh in that second, and he moved to Bolin's side, giving the younger boy a firm hug. 

“You... you fell, today, when you were showing me a trick. The healers said it was heat stroke, caused by unfamiliarity with our hot weather. You're getting quite... intimate with the healers, for having been here only a few weeks,” the man teased. Bolin stuck out his tongue.

“I'm glad you're awake. They said to call them here if you weren't awake by tomorrow. They did all they could, but...we were worried, Bo.”

“Oh. Well that explains this horrible headache. Ow. There anything to drink around?”

“Of course, Bo. Let me heat you some tea, then I'll go and you can sleep.”

Bolin accepted the cup of tea gladly, but balked at the idea of Iroh leaving. Someone had always been there for him when he was sick; first, his mother, and later, Mako. But now Mako was busy with Korra.

“Would you mind staying? If...if you don't have anywhere special to be? I think I'd sleep better with you here.”

Iroh swallowed the lump in his throat, accepting the empty teacup and setting it down on the nightstand. 

“Of course, Bo. I just thought...”

Bolin shook his head. “I always feel better when I'm with someone.”

Iroh wondered how many of his interpretations of that phrase were actually implied, and how many he was just imagining. He nodded, and slipped one hand around Bolin's.

“Go to sleep, Bo. Get better.” 

Bolin smiled sweetly at him, and dropped off into sleep. At first he'd been reluctant to sleep apart from Mako, but he was glad, now, that he'd accepted the offer of his own room.

As he sat watched over the sweetest man he'd ever known, Iroh wondered at the nature of their relationship. At first it had seemed normal, but with every passing day in the company of this endearing, ridiculous man, he felt like his heart was being stolen away. At this junction, with Bolin's calloused fingers slipped into his own warm hand, he was sure that it was more than friendship.

***

Bolin was put on bed rest for a week. Mako and Korra visited during the days, but left at night to pursue their own devices. Iroh returned each night to Bolin's room and slept beside him in the chair, hand in hand, for the remainder of the week.

He was ashamed for thinking Bolin was even cuter when flushed with fever, and made a fierce effort to redeem himself by bringing Bo his favorite foods and games to play. He even brought Stinky for an impromptu visit.

On the final night, as Bolin drifted off to sleep, he couldn't resist any longer. Iroh pressed his heat-chapped lips to Bolin's forehead, and whispered into the darkness.

“Good night, my sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is all well and good, but we all like smut...and it's coming to a fic near you! Chapters 4/5 contain some softcore sexiness, and chapters 6/7 will hopefully leave you fanning yourself in delight.


	4. Rumors

Korra headed for Bolin's room with a tray of breakfast, and passed General Iroh in the hallway. He gave her a curt nod of acknowledgment as he passed, and she made a sort of awkward half-wave that nearly upended the tray. Martial reflexes kicked in and she recovered, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Iroh seemed to have walked absentmindedly past. She took a deep breath and kicked open Bolin's door (Iroh had a habit, she had noticed over the past week, of not completely latching doors shut).

“Gooooood morning!” she proclaimed, and slid the tray into an ecstatic Bolin's lap. “I brought your favorites. Oatmeal with fire flakes and cinnamon, a hearty serving of cow-pig bacon, and a glass of lychee juice!”

Bolin beamed at her.

“Wow, thanks Korra! I really appreciate you doing this for me all week. I mean, yesterday was supposed to be the last day and all. I feel like I'm fine to get up and do stuff, but the healers say I've got to rest one more day. I can even bend, look!”

He raised his clay bowl off the tray with bending, and wiggled his eyebrows at Korra, seeking praise.

“From what I hear, that's not the only kind of bending you've been doing.”

Bolin looked up, confused.

“Huh?”

“Oh...y'know.” she said, vaguely. “It's just...Iroh's been sleeping in here every night for the last week, you didn't think anyone was gonna notice? The servants have been talking at least half the week now.”

“Huh? You and Mako have been sleeping together too, what's the big...whoa. Whoa, whoa, WHOA. You mean, people think Iroh and I have been having SEX!? No, no! We've been sleeping together, sure, but it's sleeping, not _sleeping_. How...how do people even get these ideas!?” He slumped against his pillows, resigned. He didn't mention that he'd _thought_ of him and Iroh having sex plenty of times as he drifted off to sleep, hand-in-hand with the man.

Korra sighed at him.

“Bo, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks all official on the outside, but I can tell that on the inside, his sex drive is smoldering for you with the heat of a thousand-OW! It's NOT cool to bean the Avatar in the face with pillows, you know! I was just joking!”

Bolin groaned.

“Korra, if people get the wrong idea about us, that could hurt him. He's royal, whether he acts it or not. That means he has to be all fancy, go to balls, marry some noble girl, not a stupid street rat guy from the slums. There are expectations, y'know?”

Korra pursed her lips.

“I don't think he'd mind all that as much as you do. Think about it, Bo. You deserve to be happy. It couldn't hurt to ask.”

“No, Korra. I'll just...apologize to him for the rumors and that will be that.”

She shook her head and left the room, carrying the empty tray with her.

***

When Iroh arrived that night, Bolin was finally off of bed rest. Iroh was not amused to find him doing shirtless headstands with Pabu to prove it.

He sighed.

“Shouldn't you be exercising a _little_ more prudence? I don't want to see you break something and spend the _rest_ of your vacation in bed, Bo.”

“Pfft, as if a wall could hurt me.” Bolin flipped himself back to normal, scaring Pabu onto one of the bedposts. Iroh watched his thighs and abdomen flex powerfully as he did so. “Actually, I've been waiting to talk to you. I wanted to apologize.”

Iroh's mouth quirked. He couldn't think of a single thing this beautiful man needed to apologize for.

“For what? Do tell.”

Bolin drew a breath.

“Well...the servants have been gossiping. About us. It seems they think we're...a thing. Ridiculous, right?” He gave a nervous laugh. “I'm off bed rest now, so I probably don't need you to...y'know, sleep in here or anything anyways, but I just wanted to apologize and say we can't do that any more. It was nice, but not worth the damage to your reputation.”

Iroh closed his eyes, laughing to himself internally. Was _this_ it? Bolin was worried about his reputation? What a lark.

“Bo, I don't think it's ridiculous.”

The younger boy looked at him questioningly.

“What do you mean?”

He took the plunge.

“I _mean_ I'd love to go out with you, Bo. Do I seem the type to care what others think of me? Because I'm not. And what _I_ think of _you_ is that you're cute, funny, and incorrigibly sexy with your shirt off.”

Bolin looked thoughtful, and flexed his arms experimentally, watching the other man for a reaction. Iroh growled, not in the mood to be teased, and gently pushed Bolin against the wall, arms lightly pinning Bo's down so he couldn't flex them teasingly again. 

“I am in no mood to be—mmff.” 

Iroh was interrupted by Bolin's rough lips pressing firmly into his, small stings from Bolin's stubble grazing his chin. He pushed back, and the kiss deepened, Bolin opening his mouth for the other man. Iroh's body was instinctively clamoring to move against something now, so he gave in and pressed his body along Bo's. 

He snaked his tongue into the Bolin's mouth, tracing the inner borders of those spirit-cursed sexy, pouty lips. His erection pressed into Bolin's muscular torso, but he didn't even care enough to be embarrassed any more. He didn't break away until he was dizzy. 

They panted against each other, recovering from lack of breath, until Iroh pouted down at Bo. 

“You precocious bastard. You stole that kiss, that should have been _mine_ to give. And I was _planning_ on it, if you accepted.” 

Bo grinned cheekily up at him, and pressed their foreheads together. Emerald stared into amber, and at length Bolin finally spoke. 

“I didn't want to think any longer and miss out on that great chance. Spirits, that was hot.” 

“Bo, I don't even--Does that mean you'll go out with me, Bo?” 

Bolin laughed giddily, rolling his eyes at Iroh. The next words he spoke surprised Iroh in more ways than one. 

“Fucking _duh_. If you don't care about the rumors. I haven't been entirely honest about why I wanted you here every night. I found it was easier to stop thinking dirty things about you if I had you here doing cute things like holding my hand.” 

“Bo, don't _say_ things like that. I fully intend to sleep with you tonight, but it's against my morals to have sex with someone before our first date. You're testing my honor.” 

Bolin blushed, and pulled him over to the bed. 

“Fine. Shirt off, then, and we can fall asleep together. You are the hottest thing I've ever seen. Literally. I am going to _enjoy_ sleeping with a space heater again. Mako used to keep me warm as a kid, but I thought it was just him. I guess it's a firebender thing?” 

Iroh barely had a moment to spare on jealousy for the brother who'd been with Bo his whole life, before Bo had his shirt off and had pulled him onto the bed. 

“I'm _never_ on the inside of a spoon, Bo. This is weird.” 

“I'm just making sure you don't abandon your morals, _General_. Harder to lose control from the inside. I, on the other hand, have been content with hand-holding for days now. I'll be fine.” 

Iroh sighed at Bolin. 

“I'm not sure having your dick pressed into my back really helps with the control, Bo.” 

Bolin's only response was a small chuckle, and then he put his arms around Iroh, pulling him closer. It was awkward at first, since Iroh was taller than Bolin, but he managed to nestle his head under Bolin's chin. He could smell leaves and peppers, along with the undertone of dirt and sweat ever-present on earthbenders. 

_I could get used to this_ , he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Charming

Bolin awoke with a start, leaving a smear of drool on his pillow as he sat up. He'd been having the sexiest dream, and was surprised to find that Iroh was not, in fact, currently gracing the underside of his penis with his warm, wet tongue. His dick tented the blankets; could he really be blamed, with such an arousing man in bed beside him?

Or not. Iroh was gone, it seemed. The only sign of him was a hastily scribbled note on his pillow:

  
_Bolin, I'm sorry for leaving early,  
but I must attend a meeting with my mother.  
Trust me, I'd rather stay here with you.  
It hasn't been much of a vacation so far.  
All these meetings are boring me to death.  
I promise, I'll make time for you soon._   


  
_Iroh_   


Bolin sighed. It wasn't Iroh's fault, of course—but he'd been hoping to have some fun with the firebender when they awoke. Well, no need for tears. He could still have some fun.

He lowered his torso back against his pillow, and slipped his left hand into his boxers. He gripped his thick shaft firmly, running his thumb along the tip and massaging the precum into his uncut head. He loved the feeling; silky smooth and firm at the same time. He raised his calloused thumb, still smoothed by precum, and sucked the remainder off, savoring the saltiness. It reminded him of his favorite noodles.

His hand went back down to his dick and he began to stroke himself, starting slowly. He shut his eyes and began to imagine.

 _Iroh, shirtless, standing in this very room mere weeks ago._ His hand firmed around his cock. 

_The severe expression on Iroh's face, melting away whenever he talked to Bolin._ His hand moved faster, and he panted heavily.

 _Iroh's muscular back, pressed against him as he drifted to sleep._ He brought his right hand to press beneath his ball sack, rubbing in firm circles. He bucked upwards and let out a small moan.

 _The dream he'd had last night, Iroh's firm mouth engulfing him, beautiful cheekbones surrounding his cock._ Bolin went over the edge, swallowing a loud groan as he sprayed thick cum onto his boxers and hand.

He was panting heavily when he heard a knock at his door along with General Iroh's voice. Ironically the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment.

“Bo? Bo, are you awake?”

He flew out of bed, trying to lick his hand clean as he pulled on a pair of pants.

“Come in!”

Iroh stepped inside, closing the door behind him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of flushing, shirtless Bolin. He pressed himself against his boyfriend, kissing him and tasting saltiness on his lips. Bolin was breathing heavily.

“Good morning, Bo.” He smiled down at the younger man, who was now pulling on a shirt.

“Good morning, Iroh. You woke me up, sorry I was so slow to respond-”

Iroh waved his apology off, and they began walking upstairs to breakfast.

“It's fine, Bo. I was wondering...would you like to go to the Summer Festival at Ember Island? It's in a few days, and I think you'd really enjoy it. There are lots of games, and tons of food.”

Bolin's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

“Count me in! To, uh...to spend time with you, of course. The food holds no sway over my heart; for my heart is promised to another!” He flung his hand to his forehead in an exaggerated motion, and Iroh laughed, before pausing. The general leaned down to his ear and whispered to him.

“You missed some.” 

His eyes darted to a glob of cum remaining on Bolin's hand. Bolin stared at him, flabbergasted. Iroh grabbed the offending hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it momentarily before sensuously tonguing the sperm off. He shot the flustered Bolin a wicked look and a wink, before stepping into the banquet hall while licking his lips.

Bolin couldn't believe this man. A prince he may be, but your traditional Prince Charming, he was _not_.

***

“Ohhh, look! 'Roh, they have a koi-catching stand!”

Bolin dragged him over to the stand, eyes shining with glee. He paid the owner a few yuans, and received a fish scoop made of thin rice paper in return. Swinging the net decisively, he dipped it into the water of a large tank. The net came up unripped, a golden fish flopping weakly inside. Bolin dropped it in a container of water beside the tank and scooped again, intent on the catch.

“Your tongue sticks out when you're concentrating. It's cute.”

Bolin stuck his tongue out at him for real, and continued fishing. By the time the net finally broke, he had 13 fish in his container.

“Impressive, Bo. I can never get more than 8 before it rips.”

Bolin smiled proudly.

“It's an earthbender thing, really. Most people are afraid to move too quickly for fear of tearing the net. But it's a lot easier if you use a firm, decisive strike, like in earthbending. When I was a kid, I helped Mako with the rent during festival season by catching fish and selling them as pets to the upper crust.”

Iroh found himself smiling at the thought of Bolin as a child. Surely, he couldn't have ever been more adorable than now. He watched, surprised, as Bolin upended his container of fish back into the main tank.

“I guess I can't exactly keep them,” Bolin explained. “I don't live around here, and it would be silly to keep fish on a ship back to Republic City, don't you think? That is, if Pabu didn't eat them first. They're better off here.”

Iroh pulled him into a hug. Bolin was always so thoughtful and endearing.

“It's hot when you're showing off, no matter how useless the skill.”

Bolin crinkled his nose up stubbornly.

“It's NOT useless, like I said, I used to---OH! They have a whole _alley_ of sake vendors! Oh, Iroh, can we, can we?”

He jumped up and down excitedly. Iroh wasn't sure about this, but how could he refuse such a pleading face?

“All right. But watch yourself. There's no legal age to drink in the Fire Nation, but you're still pretty young.”

***

A few samples of sake later, and Iroh was regretting his decision to indulge Bolin. He'd had to stop and retie the sash on Bolin's traditional yukata several times. Somehow, the more he drank, the more Bolin's clothes seemed to want to shed themselves of their own accord. Not that he really minded clothing coming off, but _not in public._

“Hey Iroh, they have a shi—cinnamon kind over there. Y'wanna try it?”

“No. You need to stop drinking and lay down, or you're going to regret—scratch that, you're _already_ going to regret this.”

His mind raced. They were quite a ways from the main island and the palace. With a drunken Bolin leaning on him this heavily it would take half the night to get back, if the ferries were even running this late. Then a flash of inspiration hit. He hoisted Bolin a bit closer to him, put his arm around the other man, and began the trek to his family's rebuilt Ember Island estate.

***

Bolin was already snoring, having fallen into bed almost the moment they'd gotten up to the bedroom. He was nearly nude, of course; the damned yukata had given a final push for freedom as they entered the room. It was either drop Bo or let the kimono fall, and Iroh had made his choice. It wasn't one he regretted, as he slid out of his own and climbed into the bed. In fact, he rather liked Bolin _sans_ clothing.

He pressed himself into Bolin, circling him with his arms. It had been Bolin's pleasure to drink. Now it was Iroh's pleasure to _finally_ be on the outside of the spoon.


	6. Oblivious

Bolin had a headache. A massive, throbbing monster was trying to claw its way out of his head. He groaned, and sat up in bed. Iroh was waiting at the bedside with a cup of tea, which Bolin gratefully accepted.

“It's made for hangovers. I had to sleep off a few wild days in my youth, too.”

Bolin looked at him quizzically.

“Not you. You're all prim and proper...and not this _stupid_. Spirits, what was I _thinking?_ ”

Iroh chuckled.

“My mother always told me I couldn't drink until I was 18, and it didn't _matter_ that the nation doesn't have a minimum age established. So on my 18th birthday, I did approximately what you just did. Only it involved about three times as much alcohol, my girlfriend at the time, and my room back at the palace. I kept thinking the alcohol was why I couldn't get it up for her that night, but I figured out quick enough that I just wasn't into girls. She ditched me, and I've felt bad about that night ever since.”

Bolin was looking at him with pity in his eyes.

“Wow. Dude. If it helps, you're the only guy I've ever...you know. I always thought I was into girls too. I mean, I guess I still like them, but nobody's ever made me feel like you do. All warm and fuzzy. And okay, a little dirty. I mean, I guess you figured out what I was doing the other day in my room.”

He blushed, and Iroh's lips curled up in an involuntary grin at the sight. He was just so _cute_ when he was flustered. Bolin spoke again, hoping to distract Iroh from the thought.

“Oh, heeeey...speaking of dirty, this place doesn't happen to have a bathtub or anything, does it? I'm filthy. Did you _drag_ me here, or what?”

“Pretty much. Your clothes kept coming off. I couldn't help but profane you a bit in the process.”

“Dirty old man. Show me to the washroom?”

Iroh nodded, and led Bolin into the tiled room they used for baths. Bolin was still nearly nude, not having retrieved his yukata.

“Whoa. What's with all the stuff in here? This looks nothing like our bathroom at home.”

“It's a traditional fire nation bathhouse. You rinse off here before you get into the tub. That way you can share the tub with other people without spreading your dirt around.”

Bolin waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the idea. Iroh flashed him an exasperated grin.

“Yes, we can bathe together if you'd like. But we need to clean ourselves off first. Sit. I'll wash you.”

Bolin sat next to the showerhead on a small stone stool. He lifted his butt from the stone, and wriggled his boxers over his legs while casting a smoldering stare at Iroh. The general caught sight of the younger man's hardening cock as it bounced free of the boxers. It was of average length, but very thick. It took Iroh's breath away. He'd never tell Bolin for fear of hurting his pride, but he found it cutely endearing, like the rest of the earthbender. And _amazingly_ arousing. He'd never thought he had a cuteness fetish, but well...here he was, getting hard for this adorable younger man.

Iroh moved towards Bolin, divesting himself of his yukata. He turned the dial that started the water flow, testing to make sure it wasn't too hot. Once satisfied, he angled the showerhead towards Bolin and watched as the earthbender's hair was saturated, lying flat against his head. He dropped to his knees and moved between the boy's legs, pressing his lips to Bolin's neck. Spirits, he loved the gasp Bolin let out when he did that.

“You should wear your hair down more often. I like the natural look,” he murmured against Bolin's neck. Bo's dick brushed against his chest, and the pair let out a moan together.

Iroh kissed his collarbone. Licked up his neck. Sucked his ear. Oh, spirits.

Bolin managed to choke out a sentence between noises.

“If you...mm...don't screw me right-oh, there!-now...I will bend you into this tile and take you myself.”

Iroh brought his lips to Bolin's and spoke against them.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Uh, hellloooo? You were my age not long ago. Remember the hormones? The urges? That insatiable craving to lose yourself in someone? You just...you make me lose my mind, okay? Just fuck me. _Please._ ”

Iroh growled a phrase into his mouth before assaulting it with his tongue.

“You're making that feeling come back right now, Bo.”

He could feel Bolin smile against his lips as they kissed ferociously, battling for dominance. Bolin broke off from the kiss.

“Wait...do you, uh. I'm new at this, and...ah, fuck. Is there anything here we can use as lube? It's my first time, but I hear it can hurt.”

Iroh smirked at him.

“Do you honestly think I would have brought you here, knowing your urges, without being prepared? Give me a moment.”

He disentangled himself from Bolin, and went to his abandoned yukata. He rummaged around in its inner pockets, and withdrew a small stoppered bottle of translucent, reddish gel. Kicking his sodden boxers off, he returned to Bolin.

“Here. I got it last night while you were busy playing with that sake merchant's sparrowkeet. It's supposed to taste like cinnamon, but it doesn't burn.”

“Wow. I must've been really out of it. I didn't even notice. Tooootally oblivious.”

He waved his hands in front of his face to mimic blindness, eliciting a chuckle from Iroh. _How can he be so perfect? Cute, hilarious, and fucking sexy all at the same time._

Iroh unstopped the vial and pushed Bolin backwards onto the floor. He poured a small bit of the gel-like substance onto his boyfriend's nipple and sucked it slowly off, lavishing attention on it until it hardened. A light taste of cinnamon filled his mouth, and Bolin's cock jerked underneath him. The boy moaned. Iroh smiled and kissed the cinnamon into his mouth.

“Are you sure you want to be on bottom, Bo? I'm not so spoiled a prince that I always need to be in charge.”

“Y—yeah. I'd probably just embarrass myself anyways. I get the feeling I won't last much longer. I want to make sure you're taken care of too. If it's me inside of you, I'd probably just come before you had a chance.”

“I don't care, Bo.”

“I know, but...humor me? We'll try it some other time.”

“Of course.”

Iroh dipped the fingers of his right hand in the bottle. He moved Bolin's legs apart.

“Lift up your hips a little. This might feel weird at first, but it will start feeling good, okay? Let me know if it hurts.”

Bolin nodded, and Iroh pressed a slick finger slowly into the virgin's anus. Bo moaned the entire time the finger was going in. He stopped when it was as far as it could go, moving it until he felt Bolin loosen up a bit. Then he began to fuck him with his finger, leaning down to lick a drop of precum off of Bo's dick. The boy shuddered, loosening, and he added another finger. He scissored them inside of Bolin, reveling in the wanton noises.

When Bolin was ready, he withdrew his fingers and ran them under the showerhead, which had been half-shut-off somewhere during the process, but was still leaking a bit. He reached back for the bottle of lube, to find it missing. Bolin pounced on him from the side, wet hair spraying droplets on him.

“Don't think you get to have all the fun. We have to get you ready too, right?”

Without waiting for an answer, Bolin poured a generous dollop of lube into his hands and firmly grabbed Iroh's dick. Iroh moaned, which spurred the boy on. He dropped down, and flicked his tongue around the general's head before engulfing him to the root in a swift movement.

_Oh sun and stars and spirits, I'm going to cum before I get inside him if he keeps this up._

“Bo. Bo! Damn it all, get off my dick or I won't be _able_ to fuck you. How do you even fit that thing in your mouth like that?”

Bolin came off of his cock with a loud _pop_. He grinned.

“Hey, with all the food I eat you had to know I had a big mouth, right?”

Iroh groaned in exasperation and pushed Bolin onto his back again. They kissed deeply, bodies moving solidly against each other. Bolin bit his bottom lip and that was it for him. He couldn't take it any longer. 

Iroh palmed his penis discreetly, checking it. Bolin's saliva had barely washed any of the lubrication off. He was going to have to invest in some more of this stuff. He positioned his dick, longer and thinner than Bolin's, at the entrance to the boy's ass.

“Bolin. Are you ready now?”

He nodded, and Iroh thrust swiftly.

Bolin let out the most sensual noise Iroh had ever heard. It was somewhere between a moan and a growl, and sent shivers down his spine. It struck him suddenly that he was _buried_ in the source of this erotic noise, and he began to thrust primally into Bolin. He grunted. Bolin cried out his name, and it made him push more enthusiastically into the boy. _Faster. Harder. Deeper._

The earthbender pulled him down, and locked eyes with him. He was crying, tears streaming silently down his cheeks, but Iroh could tell it wasn't pain. Bolin kissed him deeply and shuddered. He felt the boy's release coming hot and sticky onto his abdomen as he tensed around him. Bolin's arms fell softly from Iroh, and he relaxed limply against the floor.

A few final pumps. One, two, and Iroh was gone. He buried his face in Bolin's neck as he emptied himself, choking out his lover's name. He put his arms around the younger boy's neck, and nuzzled into his chest.

They laid like this until their breathing calmed, and Iroh rolled off of Bolin, throwing an arm and leg over the boy protectively. Bolin finally regained his voice.

“That was...amazing. Everything I'd imagined. Well, messier. It's a good thing we're right here in the bathroom. How people do that in other rooms, I'll never know.”

Iroh laughed.

“You get so wrapped up in the other person that you don't care, Bo.”

The boy mused.

“I definitely felt that. For instance, I just had someone's dick up my ass and I didn't even care.”

Iroh play-punched Bolin.

“All right. Just for that, I'm making you get up. We do need to actually clean up before we head back to the palace, you know. I've got some spare clothes in a dresser somewhere around here. But for now let's take that bath.”

Bolin grinned sheepishly at him.

“Just so you know, my head doesn't even hurt any more. Next time someone gets hungover, I'm sending them to you. Best. Cure. Ever.”

Iroh rolled his eyes, and Bolin continued.

“I'm just kidding. I wouldn't share that for the _world._ ”


	7. Doubt & Coming Out

As he and Iroh emerged into the courtyard, arms full of bread for their turtleducks, it went unnaturally silent. Bolin seemed not to notice it and ambled towards the pond, Iroh trailing behind. As they began tossing bread, a humming sort of background whisper began. Bolin tried to ignore it, but his natural curiosity won out.

_Together...a whole night! Not princely behavior, if you catch my drift._

_A commoner, at that, and not even Fire Nation._

_He's not even attractive, look at that baby fat. What was he thinking? I'm ashamed for our prince._

Bolin realized what they were talking about and a tear leaked down his cheek. Though he tried to wipe it off quickly, Iroh noticed.

“Bo? What's the matter?”

Bolin sniffed heavily and inclined his head towards the knots of courtiers whispering in the courtyard, casting indiscreet glances and glares in their direction. Iroh must have overheard something he didn't like, because he drew Bolin up by the hand and stalked directly for the nearest group. Bolin trailed behind, mentally cursing himself for allowing this to happen.

“Did you have something to say to me, _ladies?_ ”

Their faces froze, and the women paled. The prettiest stepped forward, fanning herself as she spoke.

“No, my lord. We were merely concerned for the future of our great nation! You see, there have been awful rumors floating around...” Her eyes darted to Bolin. Iroh's reply was slow, deliberate.

“What sort of rumors?”

“You and this peasant spent last night together, away from the court's supervision. There are, understandably, questions as to the nature of your relationship.”

Iroh's face hardened. Bolin gulped. Full commander mode. Not good for this poor woman. Despite what he'd heard her whispering, he couldn't help but feel sorry.

“Let me clear that up for you. This _peasant_ is my boyfriend. My _lover_. He's made me happier than any of you sows ever did. Your rumors are fact, at least to the extent of my knowledge of them, and I see no reason it should make a lick of difference to any of _you_ who I take to my bed. You should pray to Agni that a single one of you ever finds a man as amazing as Bolin. Cease. This. Gossip. _Now._ ”

He turned to Bolin, an icy scowl on his face.

“Let's go tell my mother about us, so we don't have to deal with any more of these idiots.”

As they walked away, Bolin could hear one of the women burst into tears. He was sympathetic. If Iroh ever talked to _him_ like that, he'd be bawling for a week.

“Are you sure about this, 'roh? We've not exactly been hiding our relationship, but are you really ready to make it public? I mean, I _am_ just some commoner from Republic City. I'm some weird halfbreed mix. I don't even-” Iroh cut him off with a firm kiss, and then took Bolin's hands in his own.

“Bolin. You are the most compassionate, awkward, adorable person I've ever known. You're cute, funny, and quite wise when you want to be. Your status, your rank, your nation—they mean nothing to me. Look at my family. My family is at the top of the world, and we constantly produce rotten apples like Ozai and Azula. Birth doesn't make an amazing person. You're proof of that, Bolin. And I want to be with you. I can't stand people who want to ruin the single bit of joy I have in my life. If I take this to my mother, announce it officially and if...if she accepts it...I will never let somebody make you feel inferior again. Scratch that, I won't let them regardless of how my mother reacts. Okay, Bolin?”

He tilted Bolin's eyes up to meet his own. The boy was suppressing tears, but nodded and kissed him gently. Iroh wiped the wetness from his face, and kissed him again.

“Let's go make it official.”

***

The first place they checked was the throne room, but the day's business was over and the Fire Lord was not there. The guards told them to check the banquet hall, and when they burst in, hand-in-hand, they startled the occupants. The Fire Lord was eating dinner with her guests. Mako was digging into the traditional food with relish. Korra paused in picking the fire flakes from her food as they entered, and winked at Bolin when she saw their intertwined hands. Bolin's face reddened. Zuko was the only one who seemed unaffected, setting his chopsticks onto their holder and beckoning them graciously inside.

“We missed you,” mumbled Mako through his mouthful of food. He swallowed. “It's unusual for you to skip out on food, Bo. How did the festival go?”

Iroh's mother, Fire Lord Honora, cleared her throat. She spoke with an icy voice that Bolin had not expected out of firebender _numero uno._

“Yes, Iroh. How _was_ your little _date?_ ”

Iroh grimaced. She knew. Somehow, she already knew. Damn her. Damn her spies.

“I've been _meaning_ to ask you about your indiscretions. These _rumors._ I was going to do it in private. From the way you're clasping that boy's hand, though—I can see they're true. Best to get this out of the way now.”

The room had gone silent. Mako had dropped his chopsticks, mouth open in astonishment. Korra was watching with bated breath. Zuko's face displayed a sort of amused fascination. The Fire Lord continued.

“I will not tolerate a son of mine being gay. I have no problem with homosexuality inherently, but _you_ have a duty, Iroh. You may not be first in line for the throne, and you may not be expected to produce heirs, but our family has a pristine reputation to uphold.” Zuko snorted, and she shot him a dirty look.

“This is final. Now please let go of that boy and join us for dinner.”

Iroh's hands _did_ leave Bolin's, but not as she'd hoped. He balled them into fists and challenged her from across the dinner table with barely restrained fury.

“Mother, I'm a grown man now. Our family has only a reputation for cruelty and insanity. Would it _kill_ you to endure a few rumors to let me be with the person I love? Maybe then we could throw a little positivity into our reputation to balance out all the hatred.” 

He spoke the last word with frustration, almost a controlled scream, and threw his hands down to slam against the table. He was glaring at his mother. Bolin wished he could bend himself a sanctuary to escape the scene, but he doubted the lady would love him any more if he tore up her impeccable stone flooring. 

What hurt him the most was the look Mako was giving him. His brother's hands were on his face, groaning with exasperation. Then he gestured towards Bolin with one, mouthing the question with a look of worry on his face. _Gay? With a fire prince?_

Zuko cleared his throat.

“If I may, Honora?”

She nodded. Zuko's face was serious as he spoke.

“I've never felt it was appropriate to tell this story before, but now that Aang and Katara are both gone, I should probably let it out. It's certainly relevant. You see...when I was a boy, I was in love with Katara.” Eyebrows raised around the table. Zuko took a deep breath.

“She was what kept me going, what made me a better person. But I knew I couldn't have her. Even if she loved me back, she needed to be with Aang. He'd lost so much, and he needed to rebuild the airbender population before it was too late. So out of respect for them, I thrust away my feelings for her, and married Mai. I grew to love your mother dearly, Honora, but to this day I wonder what could have been. I don't want that to happen to Iroh. And to Bolin. They have the chance to be happy, my daughter. Let them do so. Iroh is right, you know. Our family's honor can only be _improved_ by a loving couple, traditional or not.” He flashed them a crooked smile.

Honora gave a pensive look.

“Why do the two of you feel you should be together?”

They spoke together, in a jumble.

“He makes me happy,” stated Iroh simply.

“Iroh makes me feel special,” mumbled Bolin.

Honora sighed, then gave a terse nod of acceptance. There was a loud whoop from Korra. Mako got up from the table, edging around chairs until he reached Bolin and pulled him away from Iroh. Iroh's eyes flashed golden at him, but Bolin shook his head. He'd better get his talk out of the way too.

“Gay, Bo? With the goddamned prince of the fire nation? Are you sure?”

Bolin couldn't formulate much to say to this, so he just shrugged apologetically.

“I love him, bro. He makes me happy. Like Korra does for you.”

At this Mako's face softened, and he pinched his nose in thought. He sighed. When it came to his little brother's happiness, he couldn't say no.

“Okay, then. I'll give it a rest. Just...be careful. And royalty or not, if he ever hurts you I'll scar him worse than Zuko.” 

He cringed, remembering that Zuko was in the room. He glanced around to make sure Zuko hadn't heard. The man was currently chatting amiably with Iroh, looking blandly unsurprised by the whole scene. Bolin wondered if he hadn't known since that night at the South Pole. Before even they knew.

They sat down for dinner, and Iroh held his hand softly as they ate. Bolin was glad there was plenty he could eat with one hand, because nothing could make him let go.

***

Bolin tackled Iroh the second they reached the General's room, covering him with kisses. Iroh chuckled into his mouth, and pulled him to the bed. Between kisses, Bolin expressed his gratitude.

“Thank you so (a kiss on the neck) much for standing up for (a kiss on the jaw) me today, not once but (a kiss on the lips) twice, and to some of the _scariest people_ in the world.” His tongue pried Iroh's lips open, but Iroh pulled away.

“It wasn't for you. It was for _us_ , Bo. It was a little selfish, too. I've never been this happy, and I want to keep it this way. It's kind of idyllic, really.”

Bolin cocked his head inquisitively.

“Perfect, Bo. It means perfect. More than I could ever imagine.”

“Oh.”

Bolin pushed him against the wall unexpectedly. Iroh wasn't sure where the hell this side of Bolin came from, but he liked it. He liked feeling like someone else was in control, for once. He'd spent his whole life acting prim and proper and controlled.

And then Bolin's mouth was on his, all heat and wet and moans, and he ceased thought. His dick was throbbing—surely Bo could feel it through his pants—and he felt ready to explode then and there. Luck mixed with an equal amount of frustration, as Bolin chose that moment to pull out of the kiss and whisper an arousing request into his ear.

“Iroh. Can I be on top tonight?”

His eyes widened and he lost what breath had remained to him. His dick strained against his pants so forcefully that he wondered if the stitching would hold.

“ _Yes._ Of course. Just...give me one moment, Bo. I'll be right back.”

He kissed Bolin briefly, and disappeared into the small bathroom for a few moments. Bolin paced, wondering if he was allowed in the bathroom or if something was wrong, if he'd asked too much too soon. Iroh emerged in a red silk robe, looking amazingly relaxed and holding the small bottle of cinnamon lube.

“Had to grab this and loosen myself up a little. Your cock is a monster, Bo. I wasn't sure I could take that without preparation.” He flashed Bolin a nervous smile and kissed him softly.

“Holy crap, you mean you were...” Bolin made a sexual thrusting motion with his fingers. Iroh nodded, blushing.

“Ohhhh, I _missed_ that? Fuck, Iroh, I would have loved to watch. Participate. _Anything_.”

Iroh reddened again. He summoned his courage.

“I could...do it again, for you?”

Bolin's eyes darkened with lust, and he quickly flung his tunic and pants into a heap on the floor, leaving him in only earth-green boxers. Iroh could see the sizable tent clearly, and he _wanted_.

Bolin _flung_ himself on the bed, while Iroh propped himself more gently against the pillows. The firebender drew his arms from his silky crimson robe. He spread his legs and let the robe pool around his body. And, oh, what a body it was. His chest was muscular and his abs were tight, a testament to his military training. A black trail of hair started just under his belly button, and Bolin's eyes followed it down to Iroh's taut, straining penis. He didn't linger for long though, because Iroh had coated his fingers with lube and was inserting two into his tight, round asshole.

Bolin's mouth hung open slightly, eyes glazed. Iroh laughed.

“Like what you see?” He gasped out, as he fucked himself with his fingers. Bolin growled, a noise that made Iroh's dick throb incessantly.

“Yes. And I'm _taking_ it.”

Bolin grabbed the bottle of lube and before Iroh knew what was happening, Bolin was drizzling it all over his body. Surprised, he let his fingers slip out of his ass. All he could do was moan limply under the assault as Bolin sucked his hardening nipples, nipped his cinnamon-coated lips, licked a trail down to his twitching penis. Bolin took him enthusiastically into his mouth, and he almost lost it. Fighting to save his dignity, he pushed against Bolin, panting heavily as their eyes connected, purest amber on deepest green.

“My turn,” he whispered, and ran his tongue up the underside of Bolin's cock. Bolin shivered and fell back against the scarlet sheets. Iroh tasted the saltiness of the boy's precum, and covered him fully. Bolin fucked upwards into his mouth, his balls tightening, nearing release. Iroh moved away swiftly, concerned that his lover would come before he got his chance to top.

“Not yet, Bo. Didn't you want to take me?”

He moved invitingly onto his knees, his butt directed at Bolin. As he maneuvered into place, covering his dick with the last of their lube, his boyfriend spoke.

“Gods, you are a beautiful man. _My_ beautiful man.”

He thrust, and Iroh's ass stung as the thickness edged past his tight outer ring. He couldn't suppress a moan despite the pain, and his head raised towards the skies, thanking the spirits for their blessing in the form of this wonderful man. His breath stopped as he felt Bolin's strong hands grab his sides. This felt so fucking _right._ Bolin moved slowly in and out for a moment, letting Iroh get used to the sensation before picking up the pace.

Soon, they were lost to a primal urge, their bodies moving together in a tense symphony of love and lust. Bolin's fingernails were biting into his sides, his balls were slapping against Iroh loudly, and they were covered in sweat. All Iroh could think was how incredibly fucking hot this was.

_“Yes, oh gods yes, fuck me harder.”_

He didn't realize he'd spoken the words until Bolin rammed himself as deep as he could go, causing his sight to dim as he hit that wonderful spot. Bolin grabbed a handful of his hair and began fiercely and deeply pounding him in a fast staccato, pulling his head roughly back. Iroh couldn't believe that it was his dear sweet Bolin dominating him like this, _taking_ him, pulling at his hair like a savage beast. The thought alone was nearly enough to make him come, but actually _doing it_ —he was so close.

The boy leaned himself onto Iroh's back as he gave a few final, wild thrusts. He bit gently down on Iroh's shoulder as he came, letting out a strangled moan. The unexpected bite took Iroh over the edge. He spurted ropes of cum all over his favorite sheets, Bolin's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Bolin slipped softly out of his ass, and they rolled to the unmarred side of the bed, panting heavily. They tried arranging themselves in some semblance of intimacy, but they weren't thinking very clearly. Settling for laying next to each other, staring into each other's eyes, they lay in a breathless silence.

Bolin twined his fingers around Iroh's.

“That-” Bolin's voice cracked. “That was...wow.”

Iroh smiled.

“Very worth the damage to the sheets.”

Bolin laughed and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling pensively.

“You know...is this really okay? I know we got your mother's blessing, but I wonder if we can last. Zuko's not gonna be there to convince everyone. And honestly, I'm not sure I really deserve you.”

Iroh sighed. He'd known this would be coming. He rolled onto Bolin and spoke softly to him.

“Bolin, you're worth everything. Stop with the self-hate. I said I wouldn't let anyone make you feel inferior, and that includes you.”

“Sorry.” Bolin whispered up into him.

“As for us...I know we're new, so I didn't want to say anything in case it took us a while to be sure, but...Bolin, I want to spend my life with you. It's so trite, and I keep saying it, but you truly do make me the happiest I've ever been. I loosen up around you, Bo. I feel like I can take on the world. If you—if you'd like to marry me at some point, we can make that happen, and you'll never have to doubt again, okay?”

Bolin burst into tears at this last statement, and Iroh put his arms around the boy, resting his head on Bolin's chest.

“Geez, Bo. I didn't mean to make you cry.”

“They're-” he sniffed. “They're happy tears.”

“Good. I couldn't live with myself if I'd made you cry from sorrow.”

Bolin smiled at him and rolled them over, ending up on top of Iroh. He kissed Iroh deeply.

“Do you really mean it? Can you just imagine the look on Mako's face if we get married before him and Korra?”

Iroh laughed.

“I'd rather not. I don't want to be fending off a jealous brother on our wedding day.”

“But Iroooooooh!”

The General sighed.

“Fine. If it's what you want, we can get married soon. I just wish I'd thought to bring a ring so I could ask you properly.”

Bolin brightened and rolled out of the bed, landing with a thump on the floor. A naked, worried Iroh crawled to the side of the bed and watched as Bolin pried a tile patterned like a sunburst off the floor.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Bolin?”

He watched as Bolin used his bending to shape the tile into two red-and-gold-swirled earthen rings.

“There. Engagement rings. We're gonna have to get some more traditional rings for the actual wedding though. I can't metalbend to begin with and jewelry metals are usually too pure for even metalbenders to shape.”

Bolin slid one onto Iroh's ring finger, and the material adjusted itself to fit perfectly as Bolin glared at it. Iroh took the other ring from him and knelt on one knee, feeling a little absurd since they were both still naked.

“Bolin, it would be my honor if you were to marry me.”

He placed the ring on Bolin's finger, and they kissed deeply.

***  
Epilogue

Events after that were a pleasant haze for them both. Honora and Mako had already accepted that this would happen at some point after seeing how smitten the two men were, so there was not as much resistance as they had anticipated. Korra was ecstatic, begging to be their Maid of Honor. 

Their wedding was a small affair with only friends and family; Bolin wondered what his parents would have thought of his lover, and lamented the fact that they couldn't be there. It was agreed that Bolin would toss the bouquet, and he lobbed it into the small crowd forcefully. He rather hoped Lin would catch it and find someone to make her happy. Instead, Korra had airbent the bouquet into her arms. Tenzin rolled his eyes in the background as Mako beamed at her.

Zuko's wedding present to them was a job offer. Everyone knew that Bolin wanted to return to Republic City to captain the Fire Ferrets after their vacation, and Iroh's leave was nearly over. Zuko had pulled a few strings behind the scenes, and Iroh would be honorably leaving the military to replace Republic City's retiring Fire Nation Representative. The retirement had been the woman's own idea; she was old, she said, and couldn't take all the _crazy_ that this insane city threw at her. Iroh was a natural at his new job, and the paycheck allowed them to purchase a small house. It was on the outskirts of the city, where people didn't gossip as much (a must for Iroh), and the dumplings sold at the street stalls were fresh-made (to Bolin's delight).

Bolin snuggled into Iroh on the eve before the Fire Ferrets' championship match. He couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't intentional, but I sort of managed to fill both prompts today! Thank you very much for the positive comments and kudos. I'm still pretty new to writing smut (and fics in general) so please feel free to leave comments. Positive ones encourage me to write more, critical ones ensure that future writing will be better. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
